


Ruff And Tuff, Not Gruff And Tuff

by WhoIsWren



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon's Edge (How to Train Your Dragon), Dysfunctional Family, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e02 Gruff Around The Edges, Family Feels, Gen, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsWren/pseuds/WhoIsWren
Summary: Gruffnut arrives and causes his usual brand of trouble. But Ruffnut is there to fix it, like she is every time. She'll be there to dry her brother's tears when Gruffnut breaks his heart. Again.





	Ruff And Tuff, Not Gruff And Tuff

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, the twins relationship is one of my favourites. 
> 
> Episode 4x02 Gruff Around The Edges

Gruffnut, why did it have to be Gruffnut?

They were having such a good time, away from everyone on Berk, on a little island to call their own, with their very own hut. They even had a boar pit.

Why did he have to come and ruin it all?

Ruffnut has hated Gruffnut since they were little kids, since their older cousin swooped in to make Tuff fall in love with him only to break his heart into tiny little pieces a second later.

She was always left to deal with the aftermath. The tears and snot were enough to fill Lars Lake last time.

It was a dark time; she doesn’t like to talk about it.

Every time he swoops into their lives he leaves a mess in his wake. Normally, Ruffnut loved mess and chaos but the hurricane that was Gruffnut was too much to handle.

He was a sneaky man, slimy and greedy, only caring for himself and never thinking about his fellow nut. She hated being related to someone so spineless, someone who didn’t carry the Thorston name with all the pride Loki could grant them.

Gruffnut didn’t deserve the name, or the family that came with it.

It wasn’t that he was a thief, she stole all the time.

It wasn’t that he was a liar, her and Tuff lie about a lot of things.  

It wasn’t that he was a drifter, some could say the dragon riders were their own special type of drifters.

It wasn’t even any of the other million faults Gruffnut had that annoyed her so much.

She hated Gruffnut for what he does time and again to Tuffnut. Breaks his heart, over and over again as if it were a game. He does it with a smile, with a goal in mind and he doesn’t care how he gets there. He’s smart enough that he knows exactly what to say to make Tuffnut fawn all over him and Tuff falls for it every time.

Then Gruffnut leaves and Tuff is heartbroken, left wondering why his idol never sticks around, wondering if he’s done something wrong. Gruffnut plays on Tuff’s emotions and she’s had enough.

No one messes with her brother, not even family.

They were a package deal, two for the price of one, can’t take one without the other. When you hurt one of them, you hurt them both. When one of them was getting played it was up to the other to save them both. They always had each other’s backs and this time was no different.

She tried and she tried to get Tuffnut to see the game Gruffnut was playing, but he was blinded by hero worship. Being her amazingly sneaky self she was able to get Hiccup to see the ugly side of Gruffnut, but even that didn’t sway Tuff.

Every time Gruffnut was around Ruffnut felt like she was losing her brother, her better half, her soulmate. She didn’t think she could ever live without Tuffnut by her side and she never wanted to find out.

They fight and they tease and to most it might seem like they hate each other, but there is no deeper love than that which the twins have for each other. The Thorston twins would die for each other, they’d get eaten by a Deathsong or swallowed by a Submaripper, and they’d do the worst and the best just to be with each other.

Ruffnut fears the day she’ll have to marry, the day she’ll have to leave her brother. In her most secret dreams she wishes for a man that could love her _and_ her brother, a man that would take both of them as the package deal that they are. She won’t lose her brother just to gain a husband.

There were times in their lives when Ruffnut felt like she cared about Tuffnut more than he cared for her. Sometimes he’d take his jokes just that one step too far, or he’d leave her behind in some mortal danger or another, sometimes it seemed like he forgot about her completely.

But then there were other times, the times she knew they were one soul inhabiting two bodies.

Sometimes in the heat of battle when Ruffnut was beaten Tuff would swoop in with a Thorston battle cry daring anyone to lay a finger on his sister. Other times Tuffnut would schedule out a whole day just to hang out with her, even leaving Macey and Chicken behind. There were even the simpler times when they were flying high in the sky with Barf and Belch when Tuff would just look over to her and smile.

Or it was times like now, when Tuffnut came to his senses and chose her over Gruffnut.

Nothing could have made her happier in that moment.

Well, watching Gruffnut fall from Barf and Belch and land on the ship full of people that hate him was pretty satisfying.

Maybe she could convince Tuff that Gruffnut needed to be taught a _proper_ Thorston twin’s lesson, one that involved boars, maces, and Gobber’s earwax.

Oh, yes, the Thorston twins were at it again, and they couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> For Camp NaNo I'm writing 20 short fics over several different fandoms, this is number 19.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.nothing-personal-my-dear.tumblr.com)


End file.
